A Fallen Angel in the Caribbean
by LovelessPirate93
Summary: Leaving what she knew behind a young and mysterious headed to the Caribbean in search of what, she didnt know. *Forgive me I am horrible at summaries* Enjoy


The sun had just set over England and the fog was beginning to set across the land. A dark shadow walked forward from the dark clutching a sword that head the image of a dragon on the end and the blade itself was dripping with blood. The shadow lifted the hood covering the features of their face to hide them self from the wandering eye of any traveler that happened to cross their path.

The figure soon began to move towards an abandoned house and entered it only to be met by another shadowy figure.

"You are late Larxene"

"I wasn't given much notice Edward, I also had someone cross my path and refuse to move"

"So you took matters into your own hands... Am I correct?"

"Yes my lord... They gave me no choice"

The taller figure turned and let down his hood to show snow white hair, midnight blue eyes and an olive complexion. Unless you knew this man you would not notice the slight mark of white across his lips. But if you know this man you would know those white marks where white fangs that held the murder of many on them.

"How where they killed?"

The smaller and slightly shorter figure lowered the hood as her comrade had to show something entirely different. Long golden brown hair, bright hazel eyes, and pale white skin.

She placed her hand on her hip and her other hand rubbed her temple in annoyance, "He was stabbed, I ran him through... And took his money making it look like a robbery"

"His blood?"

She sighed and stood straight looking into his eyes, "Do you really expect me not to partake in his blood?"

"Damn it Larxene! Our clan has made a pact not to touch another human!"

She rolled her eyes and took a scrap of clothing from under her cloak and began wiping off the blood, "No Edward, you and the rest of your followers made the pact. I, on the other hand, did not. Besides I find human blood so much more filling than any animal"

"You are a fool for not listening to me!"

She stood straight and walked closer, "Do not say that again! I follow the ways of our for-fathers! Not some... English brat who is trying to "civilize" us! We are VAMPIRES! And if you are going to stop acting like one maybe you should no longer be one..."

Before the male could respond she had pressed her sword into his stomach and taken a pistol and shot him with a wooden bullet.  
He soon fell to the dead for good.

She removed her sword and placed her pistol back into its place and left the house stealing away into the dead of the night.  
She knew that she had just committed a great crime against her fellow vampires but she meant everything she spoke, she would remain faithful to the way of the vampires of the past.

England was falling away from tradition. Trying to become human instead of the animals there where supposed to be. Animals that struck fear into the lives of mortal men.

She shook her head trying not to think of the vampires who where turning from the old way and started to think of where she would go. She began thinking of Transylvania; her home away from home. But soon closed those thoughts knowing there was nothing for her there. She thought of Singapore where her cousins had found refuge but they where in the middle of a war and she didn't want to go into it.

Then, suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks. She had no where to go. She should have thought more about this before she made her decision to kill Edward. But as the thought of his dead body lying there crossed her mind she smiled not caring about the problems that could or would follow her.

She soon found herself at the docks starring into the dark waters, finding the sound of the waves very comforting. There was something she had always found comforting.

Her attention was soon taken by a small ship that was preparing to leave the docks. A small girl was standing near the edge looking into the water much like she was doing only a few momeants ago. She found herself being pulled towards the small girl, curious to see what she was starring so intently at.

Before she could even make it over there the girl leaned forward to far and there was a scream that pierced the night air as the girl fell into the dark abyss.

Soon she had preparing of her cloak and effects and plunged into the water searching desperately for the small child. It was so dark she was afraid she would not find the girl. That was until a small light flickered in the water. She turned and saw something she had only heard stories about. Holding the child and swimming towards her was a mermaid. A flesh and scaled mermaid, a beautiful one at that. From what she could see them mermaid had blue scales and long red hair that seemed to glisten in the water.

She handed the vampire the child and pushed her up pushing them towards the surface with a small wave before she disappeared into the murky waters below.

The vampire and the child reached the surface and were pulled onto the docks by multiple people. She moved away so the child's parent could help and soon the child was sputtering up water and breathing once again being held by an older man.

The vampire sat on the dock regaining her own breath when the man spoke up, "Thank you! Oh thank you for saving my daughter!"  
She smiled and nodded, "Please do not worry over it, I couldn't let a child die"

The girl turned and smiled at her and soon fell asleep in her fathers arms.

The child was handed to boy who couldn't have been older then twenty and she was taken away, "Please miss, let me offer you something. I don't have much money but..."

"No no, please..."

"I must do something for you"

"No... I..."

He came and took her hand, "Please I insist"

She smiled not used to such affection and praise, "Could I ask where you are going? You see, I am wanting to leave England"

The man smiled, "We are leaving for the Caribbean, its beautiful this time of year and I am taking my daughter to see its beauty.  
I would be more then happy to have you aboard my ship. It is small but we can easily make room"

"I would be honored"

He shook his head and walked with the girl towards the ship, "No m'lady the honor is mine"

**A/U: Alright this is the first chapter! Sorry If it sucks but I do promise it will get better. **

**To take care of business. 1. I promise, Jack and all of the characters will show up soon. 2. HECK YES I WAS MAKING FUN OF TWILIGHT! Vampire suck HUMAN blood. IMO the only reason they would suck animal blood is if that was their only choice or if they where doing it to save their skin or people they care about. _In the middle of the wood, like in Forks, you could hide a body anywhere_. 3. Yes, Larxene is the name of a video game character but I love the name and it just kinda happened. 4. The rating may or may not change, I'm not 100% sure. **

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
